Musk Deer
Spiral *Prefer cold temperatures *Sometimes you prefer to be sheltered just a little from the events of the world, but this feeling doesn't last too long *You're swift when needed but your energy for whatever task is normally in short, swift bursts. *You prefer to avoid difficult situations and arguments before they happen *You keep your sexual life quite secretive and (...in future) you form strong bonds with your children (I guess if you see a pet as your baby then this could apply to that), you prefer to have fewer children than most others. *Most active at twilight or night- a nighttime person *Shy and secretive *Independent at a young age *Stealthy and you sometimes have hidden motives or purposes to your actions *You prefer to be more active behind the scenes, keeping hidden whilst busy at work *Quite solitary, you either have either two or three close friends or you prefer to stay alone *You rely a lot on what you see and hear *Stubborn *Attract your mate your own special talents *Attracted to nice smells *You have close bonds with your family *You prefer not to stay in one place but rather move around in search of what most benefits your needs *Not picky in what you eat *Resourceful *Others value you highly for your unique traits *You only like minimal amounts of change *You're quite skilled at protecting yourself against the day-to-day mishaps in life *males Very territorial and possessive *You use well-established routes to get exactly what you want- you don't mind staying on the beaten track as long as you know that you'll get exactly what you want *male you're very distinctive in your appearance and style and you're easily recognised *You like to have you're own "lair," in other words you're own special place to regularly return to *When you feel threatened you instinctively seek an inaccessible shelter to others- but if you can't properly calm down you freak out and run around in circles. *You're not very vocal with your thoughts *Prefer to spend time with your own gender Aaron *More active at night *Very possessive of what is yours *People are often out to manipulate/use you *Alert and observant Hailey If bunny does turn out to be settled as a musk deer, it means that, despite outer appearances, you're kind at heart. You might scare others off with your behavior or appearance but those who truly know you won't be fooled. Compared to other deer, you seem a bit primitive and primal. You communicate mostly by smell (yes, I know that sounds weird.) Maybe you enjoy wearing perfumes or you could have a sensitive nose. You don't talk much and when you do, it's a soft whisper or hiss. You also live by clearly defined paths. If cornered or while being chased, you will try to reach an inaccesable place and if that doesn't work you'll run in circles. This can also be taken figuratively. (In other words, you beat around the bush.) Atheletically, you're a fast runner but tend to tire quickly. You also have the ability to jump and leap gracefully. You're usually found by yourself or in a small group. You're main enemies would be yellow-throated pine martens, foxes *laughs*, wolves *o.O*, and lynx. Category:Author:Spiral Category:Author:Aaron Category:Author:Hailey Category:Superorder:Ungulata Category:Class:Mammalia